batman60stvfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
'Batman '''is the crime fighting superhero that is part of the Dynamic Duo, Titanic Trio and later the Justice League. His true identity is millionare Bruce Wayne. He is aided in crimefighting by his sidekick, Robin the Boy Wonder and Batgirl. Batman has trained his body and mind to peak human condition to battle the forces of evil. He and his partner are officially recognized as duly deputized agents the law the bring the super criminals of Gotham City to justice. Batman uses a vast array of hi-tech gadgets stored in his utility belt, Batmobile and Batcave to accomplish his goals. Biography Early life Not much is known about Wayne's early life other than that he was born to wealthy parents who were killed by unidentified criminals. It has been said that an intense rivalry between him and Brett Reid has been growing since childhood.A Piece of the Action'' Education Wayne has made reference to his excellent education, and is apparent when he discussed with authorities on criminal cases. Fighting crime Wayne a adopted a youthful ward by the name of Dick Grayson, a former circus performer who also lost his parents to the savagery of criminals. Together they started fighting crime in Gotham, using Wayne's fortune to build vehicles and equipment. United Underworld incident Batman's worst enemies formed a group called the United Underworld caused the single greatest threat he and has partner had ever faced. Further adventures In his second year he encountered new super criminals and saw the return of some his greatest old enemies. The Titanic Trio Eventually Barbara Gordon was inspired by Batman to become Batgirl. The three formed an alliance and fought crime together for many years. Justice League of America Batman & Robin eventually joined the world's greatest superhero team, the Justice League of America and did battle with the Legion of Doom. They encountered their old nemesis, the Riddler one last time. It is unknown why Batgirl is not a part of the Justice League or if she even continues to fight crime in Gotham. Personality As Bruce Wayne As Batman Abilities Detective skills Batman is the world's greatest detective. His knowledge and keen detection skills are more important to him than anything in his utility belt. Engineering Batman has created many of inventions of his own design. Chemistry Batman creates his own chemical weapons and antidotes in the Batcave. He often works in his lab with chemicals to solve crimes. Martial arts Batman is world class hand to hand combatant. He polished his combat for years with his partner Robin, the power as Dynamic Duo was feared. Batman and Robin are very adaptive to their environment, and often grab nearby objects to dispose of goons with team work. Dancing Batman has been known to perform a dance called the "Batusi" when necessary. It is often performed before unleashes a surprise attack. Fencing Batman has been known to engage in swordplay when enemies are carrying long hand held weapons. Behind the Scenes Appearances *Batman: Classic TV Series - all episodes *Batman: The Movie *Legends of the Superheroes Comic book appearances *Batman '66 Video game appearances *Batman: Arkham Origins (PlasyStation 3 exclusive costume DLC) Legacy and Influence Gallery The Bat.jpg| BatmanPromo.jpg| CowlProfile.jpg| The Batsuit.jpg| BatmobileBatman.jpg| BatmanPileLadder.jpg| Atomic Pile.jpg| BatcyclePose.jpg| BatmanDaylight.jpg| BatmanTeeth.jpg| BatmobileApproach.jpg| The Stance.jpg| FireRises.jpg| BatmanFire.jpg| Batsuit.jpg| RedCape.jpg| Megaphone.jpg| RedPose.jpg| Batman with a Bomb.jpg|Batman with The Bomb|link=The Bomb WeirdPose.jpg| PosePhoto.jpg| BatropePhoto.jpg| SharkPhotos.jpg| SharkAttack.jpg| Cross.jpg| References External links * Batman at Batman Wiki Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters